Autumn Night
by Viewthestars
Summary: Lucy is walking home a lonely night and missing someone dear to her.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The night air bit her cheeks and she pulled her jacket closer around her body. Autumn had slowly crept into the world and it was so unnoticeable that she forgot how cold it usually gets as soon as the sun rests behind the horizon. She rubbed her hands together as she breathed on them to try and warm them up a little as she walked down the silent path through the forest. That's when it struck her, an emptiness opened in her chest and it pained her. It was like a hole had opened in her heart and it was hard to breath, her eyes started to fill with tears as she tried to stubbornly hold it in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's okay Lucy… You can do this, breath." She whispered to herself but it didn't help, the feeling in her chest became more intensive and she stopped. She looked down into the ground and studies the leaves that had fallen from the trees. It was dark so it was hard to see their colors and it seemed like the leaves knew her struggles, how colorless her otherwise colorful life was at the moment. How the light that had once shone on her was no longer there and now she was just colorless. She couldn't keep it inside her anymore and the tears started to fall, they ran down her face leaving a warm trail that quickly turned cold on her skin in the autumn air. She crouched down and hugged her knees, as she sobbed loudly and tried to wipe her tears she lost her balance and sat down on the cold and wet ground. The hole in her chest seemed to just grow bigger and bigger as she cried louder and louder. Oh, how she missed him. Her light, the one who brought so much color into her life, without him there was just something missing within her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She was shivering now, her tears had dried and she was staring blankly into the ground counting the leaves. She was tired and she knew she should stand up and go home, be strong again, be normal. But she couldn't, she just sat there, empty. That's when the leaves started to come to life, their colors were becoming clearer. Reds, oranges and browns so beautiful they were. She looked up to find the light source and walking towards her was a familiar figure. She rushed to her feet her tears started rushing down her cheeks as she threw herself around his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Natsu, you idiot." She mumbled as she hugged him tight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry I took so long Lucy… I am here now" he hugged her back and the hole in her chest disappeared./p 


End file.
